


【so菲】【蛋藤】Heaven,Haven(二十一)

by baitlunas



Category: so菲
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitlunas/pseuds/baitlunas





	【so菲】【蛋藤】Heaven,Haven(二十一)

每天循环十次玛莉亚是我还留在河里写文的动力

555瓶蝎怎么可以这么配

================================

soso匆匆忙忙的提着包包出门，刘力菲枯坐在客厅，心头一时纷沓难解，这个问题绝不会有完美的答案，苏杉杉意识到了自己的孤独，开始感到恐慌和空虚。

然后，这份恐慌影响了她们的平衡。

「张琼予应该能够处理得很好，嗯，就像她完美的工作能力。」刘力菲心想。

只是爱情这码子事终究不是刻板的工作事项，爱情像一只雏鸟，还不能展翅高飞而且脆弱易逝。

突然想起鱼丸还正等着她的电话，连忙回拨。

「唉哟菲菲，急死我了，你刚是在干嘛？」

「我还能干嘛，你还要不要我帮你？」

  
「我在酒店街靠车站那边的巷子里，还有帮我带条毛巾，美君吐的满身都是。」

「这么严重！好，你等我一下，我马上就到。」

挂上电话之后，又打了艾佳的口袋名单，等了十五分钟姐姐来接人，等到鱼丸指定的地点，原来她们在巷弄内的小PUB喝酒，那间店她以前曾经去过一次，也是烂醉而归，不太好的经验。

青钰雯搀扶着陈美君走出PUB，只见美君穿着火辣，无肩带浅色背心搭配粉色系的迷你短裙，只要动作稍大就在走光边缘。

「我车在附近的停车场，麻烦你啰。」鱼丸看起来颇为清醒，只是神色紧张。

美君醉的不省人事，脸色奇差无比，刘力菲将毛巾丢给了鱼丸，让她先清理沾在美君胸前的秽物，然后去开了她的车过来。

一路上鱼丸只是紧张的直搓手，「我实在是不知道为什么会搞成这样。」

刘力菲真的脸上三条线，干完以后说这种话就算了，重点是啥都没干也能搞成这样。

「我们一开始只是闲聊这几年彼此的工作，我告诉她一些旅游时发生的趣事，还有在越南碰上扒手偷我身上财物的惊险过程。」

  
「美君她听的津津有味，本来还互有对谈，谁知道到最后变成我一个人滔滔不绝的说话，她只是喝酒。」

「一杯又一杯的喝，然后醉倒。」鱼丸叹了口气，回头看着睡在后座的美君，眼中尽是爱怜。

这两个欢喜冤家，绕过了大半个地球才又重新碰在一起，为什么不能拥有一个美好结局。

鱼丸依然深爱着美君，只是在她心里还有一道锁，使她无法敞开心胸去面对曾经背叛她的旧情人，不断想起对方的一颦一笑，所有曾经共有的甜蜜回忆。

美君所怀念的是她们在一起的美好时光，她那时对刘力菲说，如果有哆啦A梦的时光机，她只想回到分手前的那一刻。

她会更能体谅鱼丸即将毕业时的不适应，更能耐着性子听鱼丸抱怨实习遇上的恶学姐跟上司，不再跟她闹脾气。面对那个无脑男人的追求攻势，也会勇敢大胆的回绝，不会被一时的利欲熏心瞒了眼。

她越说越是伤心，这个世上终究没有时光机，已然逝去的时间无法倒流，这才是为什么人的心里会产生爱恨情仇。

真是无所谓的自伤自怜，刘力菲有点气愤，压抑着情绪问鱼丸：「你还想让这种情况持续到什么时候？美君可是拉下了脸，拼命的想要请你原谅她所犯过的错。」

  
「你别那么无情了，好好的面对她吧，就算你不愿意和她破镜重圆，也要说个明白啊！」刘力菲不明白为什么自己这么激动，那时候心里所想的，是那天傍晚公园里郑丹妮哭泣的脸孔。

强颜欢笑的泪水，至今依然记忆犹新。

鱼丸想了很久，才认真的回答我：「我不想欺负她，事实上所谓的怨恨，早都已经无所谓了。我明白爱情之间本来就没有对错可言，那天在机场见到她，你知道我有多紧张吗？」

「我觉得她好美，也许之前在日本相遇的时候，我还在工作，也没心思去多想。」

「只是从机场回来之后，我每天每夜都会想起她的笑容，然后又想起几年前，我痛苦的那一段日子。」

透过挡风玻璃，远远的，已经见到了汽车旅馆的霓虹招牌，于是刘力菲将车子停下交还鱼丸，一拍她的肩膀：「你们好自为之吧，我只能帮到这里了。」

「谢谢。」

看着她将车驶进旅馆，又点了一支烟，漫步在回家的路上。

人，没有办法丢却自己的记忆包袱，越是想逃，也会在逃离世界之后，发现只有记忆跟着自己。

衷心希望青钰雯她们能有个完美的结局，她看着美君的眼神说明了一切，那是只有深爱过的人才拥有的，像绸缎般柔软的温和神情。

走了很久，脚酸了，身上也出了汗。

不知道这时候soso和杉杉说了什么，是将事实全盘拖出，还是继续委婉的蒙骗。

至少鱼丸她们还有机会，选择不去伤害对方。

街上行人寥寥可数，只有几辆滴滴不断从身旁呼啸而过，有几台减缓了速度，笑着摇手，并没有上车的意愿。

交通号志毫无情绪的闪烁着，站在街口等待红灯，空无一人的马路上，停下了脚步。

soso没有捎来电话，只觉得一身疲惫不堪，缓慢的踱步回到了她的住处附近。

上了楼，下意识的拍了拍身，想挥去今夜的一身清冷。本来是个美好的夜晚，她们应该浪漫的举杯共饮，然后作最爱的事。

只因为两通电话，一切都走了样，黑暗的房间里，仅有一束月光找到了窗帘间的缝隙，偷偷的提供了银亮的照明。

她脑袋发昏，双腿疲软，这时候应该点根烟清醒一下，但她不希望没经过soso同意在室内抽烟，径自脱了衣服躺进柔适的床里，睁着眼枯望黑暗的天花板，虽然很累，却挤不出一点睡意。

这样的极端静谧正好提供了一个静思的空间，躺在床上，细细的回想着，无数的人事物景象在眼前闪过，过去曾经发生过的情节，五颜六色的片段，有些人的脸模糊了，有些却深刻的形同烙印。

听见了电子锁开启又关上的声音，一道人影融入黑暗，走进了房里。

soso站在床边看了她一眼，又转头走进浴室。

  
一阵水声之后，soso浑身赤裸的走出，金色的发丝失去了光芒，光滑的胴体上覆盖着一层深黑色的忧郁，属于她的颜色。

她走到床边，拉开了床头柜的小抽屉，伸手在里头摸索了片刻，从包装的反光看出是金属烟盒。

喀擦，一道火光亮起，刘力菲不知道她会抽烟。

从她进房至今，都没有与她交谈，心情显然是恶劣无比。

从躺着的角度只看的见她的裸背与臀部的曲线，体态美好纤合，一头金发披在肩上，细白的手指夹着烟，徐徐吸吐。

一样精雕细琢的侧脸，只是那表情竟让她感觉陌生，冰冷的不带一丝毫情感，深邃的褐色瞳孔里，只映照着烟丝燃烧的闪光。

烟草然后过后的香气与她身上的沐浴乳芬芳混合在一块，刺激着她的感官嗅觉。

刘力菲鼻子一皱，那烟的味道有些特异，不像是一般寻常的市售香烟。

开口问她：「那是什么烟？」

soso深吸一口后，将剩下半截的烟递到她的嘴里，让她品尝滋味，一时之间只觉得天旋地转，这烟竟像是带有魔性的幽灵，窜入了肺部之后，随着血液急速上升，冲进脑子里，连自认对烟有耐受性的刘力菲都被呛出眼泪来。

「你不是不吃辣吗?」这种特殊的合成烟，她听过名字，虽然跟电子烟一样合法，却不敢尝试，毕竟辣素放进嘴里跟放进鼻孔里可不一样。

「不吃跟不吸是两回事。」

刘力菲剧烈的咳嗽了起来。「我知道这是什么。」她喘着气说。

「为什么你会有这种烟？」国内风气没有国外那么开放，酒店的大家都怕一不小心就被临检，所以这东西也不盛行。

「读书压力大需要提神，美国法国很多人抽，弄懂成分就能自己做了，药草可以去药局买成品再后制。」她一脸淡漠的无所谓，像是在说稀松平常的事。

刘力菲感到恐慌，她所爱的soso，化身成为了一个她不认识的，冶艳奇异的女子。

soso将烟熄灭，淡淡的说着：「我和杉杉说了……从头到尾，就连我们做爱的过程，也一字不留。」

「杉杉怎么说？」刘力菲不明白为什么她要将事情说的这么绝，她们不是好朋友吗，那些惧怕友情破损的眼泪，难道都是假的吗？

「我知道不该这样，但当我听到她对我说，打从我认识你之前很久，她就喜欢你了，我就忍不住说了。」

「她认为我抢了她的恋人。」

「所以我不得不武装自己，去对抗她的横强。」

刘力菲差点咬到舌头，惊呼一声，从平躺的姿势坐起，「不可能！杉杉从没告诉过我，我们一直都是好朋友，如果她喜欢我，又怎么会一直不说。」

「我说过了，你是个大骗子，不着痕迹的骗走了我和杉杉的心。你从不说女生爱听的话，却句句刻进了我们心里，有些好听，有些不中听，但都是你最真挚的言语。」

刘力菲冷汗直流，从来没如此困惑过，这一切发生得太快，让她来不及反应处理。

眼前这个女人开始显露出了强势的性格，她所要的东西，没有人能够夺取。

哪怕是因此而破坏了友情，也在所不惜。

刘力菲抱着soso微冷的身体，亲吻她柔软的后颈，试图替苏杉杉开脱，她不希望四个人的友情只是一场幻梦，那些真实存在的欢笑，如今看来一文不值。

她挣脱了刘力菲的怀抱，转过身以正面对着她，丰满的胸部几乎顶到了刘力菲的前胸。

「你觉得我很不堪吗，是个坏女人吗？」她的眼睛里映着刘力菲的倒影，刘力菲看见倔强之后的心碎幻梦。

「我没有选择，情急之下也只能这么做，不然我怕，我怕杉杉会将你抢走，那么我就一无所有了……。」soso越说越激动，以强势面容掩盖的情绪这时候终于爆发开来。

刘力菲抓着她的肩膀，凝视着她，轻声说：「不会的，我们可以处理得很好，也能够得到她的祝福，不需要用这种方式去伤害她。」

「我希望我们四个人，都还能像以前一样一起出去玩，心里没有疙瘩，没有隔阂。」她努力稳定自己的情绪，用最温和的口吻说出。

「……张琼予，我希望你跟苏杉杉道歉。」

那天夜里，是她第一次见到soso露出失望的神情，她倔强的摇着头。

她看不见soso的心情起伏，虽然相爱，却看不见对方最细微的思绪，因为这爱来得太快，在还来不及认识彼此的时候就已经汹涌泛滥，当洪水退去，才看见满地墙倾垣毁的残骸。

那是一种，看不见未来的绝望感。


End file.
